Mobile devices, such as mobile phones, for example, may be used as a link to emergency services. In isolated or rural areas, a mobile phone may be the only link to emergency services. Many factors may influence the ability to make an emergency call. For example, battery power of a mobile phone may be low, the propagation path between a cellular tower and a mobile phone may have poor propagation characteristics, and/or obstructions may exist in a propagation path. Such factors may prevent a call for emergency services.